Hunt for the Ancients
The Hunt for the Ancients, also known as the Wild Hunt, began on January 1, 2020, the beginning of the season of Hope. (We find out with this event that the Oge-Mai Valley calendar contains four seasons: Hope, Wandering, Growth, and Jubilee.) After more than a decade in retirement, Velts, a warrior of great renowned has returned to Oge-Mai Valley with one piece of an ancient map that has been passed down through her family for generations. Velts had all but given up hope, but now believes that our community may be the key to unlocking the past. Quests January These quests can be picked up in the Hunt for the Ancients quest building in Luciola Forest. February Like January's, these quests can be picked up in Luciola Forest, though some of the creatures are based elsewhere. Monsters Each monster drops approximately 1 Hunter Token per 100 words. Some creatures are permanently associated with the Hunt and always drop tokens, while others only drop tokens in their particular phase of the event. Permament Hunt Creatures * Sassi in Luciola Forest and Forward Base (note: uncertain; may be dropping Hunter Tokens due to double letter) * Alnu in Base Camp, Forward Base, Stone City, and Tall Trees January Monsters whose images show multiple creatures, including duplicates of the monsters themselves or nearby floating spirits, as in the case of Lycosta. * Puna in Luciola Forest, Riza Rivertown, and Floating City of Balance * Illi in Luciola Forest * Frizi in Mama Tree and Three Points Crossing * Furoxi in Mama Tree and Floating City of Balance * Lycosta in Dark Forest February Creatures with a doubled letter in their name, according to Velts' clue. The doubled letter must be contiguous rather than just two of the same letter somewhere in the name, as evidenced by Awa not dropping Hunter Tokens. Note that creatures fought in the Shrine of Ages do not drop Hunter Tokens. * Reenu in Luciola Forest * Sassi in Luciola Forest and Forward Base * Ardii in Mama Tree and Forward Base * illi in Mama Tree * Villager in Mama Tree * Assassin in Mama Tree and Three Points Crossing * Ylly in Gansu * Suulan in Gansu * Okkhori in the Dig Site * Griffe in the Underground Ruins * Trainee in Riza Rivertown and Raina Surface Camp * Pakkan in Dark Forest * Papple in Dark Forest * Spirit Papple in Dark Forest Tactics * Please be aware this section may contain copious quantities of spoilers and speculation. It's always a good idea to look at other side quests you can make simultaneous progress on as the creatures of the month rotate. Beyond quest completion, make sure to browse the Hunter Lodge in Luciola Forest for wardrobe and house items. Token Farming For February the best creature for farming Hunt Tokens seems to be Ardii, dropping a token for each 60 words rather than 100. Paired Quests Note that the map piece for The Hunt Begins is the reward for completing A Clue to the Past. However, you can complete other requirements for The Hunt Begins (streak days and words) simultaneously with A Clue to the Past, so there's no need to treat it as locked. The February quests Elder Library Assistant and Deeper Forest Hunting parallel the structure of the two January quests in the preceding paragraph, suggesting that a quest pair in which one requires Dust Warriors to battle the latest Hunt-specific creature to receive an item which completes a second quest will be a recurring pattern for the Hunt. Deeper Forest Hunting, requiring 10,000 words and seven streak days since being picked up, is one to start on ASAP even if you're not actively working on getting that map piece yet.﻿ Collection Quests You might already have Rusty Amulets and Rusty Pendants for the Protecting the Past quest; if not, no need to pick it up until you have them. Likewise for the Studying Substance Samples quest; it's worth it not to carry those around unless they can be completed. Sequential Quests With January's sequential quests Proving Your Worth and Proving Your Curiosity changing from being the first and second out of two to out of four, we have reason to believe any quest may be a prerequisite for others in a later month. Even non-completionists may find it prudent to complete all Hunt quests in or as soon as possible after the month they are released, preparing for the possibility of a quest whose reward you want having a prereq whose reward you didn't care about. On the other hand, rather than any quest being a potential prereq, there may be one big (24-quest?) chain through the year.